The House That Built Me
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: Winry visits her old home. Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The House That Built Me**

_**I know they say you can't go home again **_

_**I just had to come back one last time**_

I sighed uneasily as I walked up the steps to the door. It's been ten years. Of our two little families on the lonely hill, I was the only one left. Some died at war; some of old age, with both sets of parents long gone. I don't know why I came back to this possibly haunted home, but here I am. Nervously, I raised a hand to the doorbell.

_**Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam**_

_**But these handprints on the front steps are mine**_

"Hello?" the woman answered pleasantly. It didn't matter how nice she was, I was still mad that she got to live here and I didn't.

"Um, well… You see, I used to live here, and I wanted to know if I could just walk around and reminisce," I replied quietly, still nervous.

_**Up those stairs in that little back bedroom**_

_**Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar**_

I could easily see into the house from the way she was standing at the door. I could see the stairs but not the rooms, but still knew where everything was, or had been. How could I not? My room, Granny's room, the guest room, the workshop… The thought of the workshop reminded me of the profession I had to give up. Automail. Just the thought of it brought tears to my eyes. He was dead. _Dead._ But no, I will not cry here, not with a stranger.

_**I bet you didn't know under that live oak**_

_**My favorite dog is buried in the yard**_

Peaking of the dead, I should visit Den's grave_. _Would she mind if I left flowers? Actually, I should visit all of their graves. Mom, Dad, Granny, Den, the Elrics… No! No crying!

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

I never should have come. I should have stayed in Central. Why did Riza think this would help? It just makes me cry. Unless… Maybe letting it all out and crying is the only solution…

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

Maybe if I stop holding in tears, I'd be able to keep making automail… I know if I let myself I could help many people get new limbs.

_**If I could just come in I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

I miss this place. I miss playing outside and taking long naps. I miss Ed…

_**Mama cut out pictures of houses for years**_

_**From Better Homes and Gardens magazine**_

_**Plans were drawn and concrete poured**_

_**Nail by nail and board by board**_

_**Daddy gave life to mama's dream**_

I wonder if this woman changed anything in the house. I hope not. Mom picked the colors out herself. This is one of the last reminders of my parents that I have…

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

My house in Central is nothing like home… I wish I could go home. But I can't.

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

Is this how Ed felt when he burnt down his house? I wish I could ask him… I know it's not the same, but I still can't go back.

_**If I could just come in I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

Why, oh why did I insist on coming alone? Riza would at least let me babble about all my problems. Now I can't talk to anyone about, except for maybe this woman, but I don't want to tell her.

_**You leave home and you move on and you do the best you can**_

_**I got lost in this old world and forgot who I am**_

I never should have moved to Central. I have just as many sad memories there as I do here. Not to mention that my job sucks and the guys are jerks…

_**I thought if I could touch this place or feel it**_

_**This brokenness inside me might start healing**_

_**Out here it's like I'm someone else**_

_**I thought that maybe I could find myself**_

Why is she taking so long to answer me? Can I come in or not? It's not like I'm asking for the house back or anything… I just want to come in.

_**If I could walk around I swear I'll leave**_

_**Won't take nothing but a memory**_

_**From the house that built me**_

"How do I know that you won't steal?" she asked warily.

"I promise I won't! I just want to reminisce!" I exclaimed After much persuasion, I got to come in.


	2. Epilogue

I could see her walking back to the train station, completely oblivious to the fact that I was behind her. Irritated, I shouted her name.

"Winry!" She whipped around in shock, staring at me.

"Y-you're d-dead!" she stuttered. I snorted.

"Do I look dead to you?" I smirked. "We had to lie so the enemy wouldn't come after you," I shrugged.

"And Al?" she didn't seem convinced quite yet, probably because I supposedly died ten years ago.

"He's back in Central giving a report, but Mustang let me come get you. Not that I would have listened if he said I couldn't go," I laughed. Suddenly, she gave me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her in response. I laughed as I deciphered the sentence she mumbled into my shirt.

"You aren't going to war ever again."

"Okay," I agreed easily.

**and that's it :)**


End file.
